<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(ask me to) stay by okaypottah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955128">(ask me to) stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah'>okaypottah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Awkward Tenzou, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Choking, Friends With Benefits, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, How That Makes Sense, M/M, One Sided Attraction, Pakkun Knows About Kakashi’s Feelings, Practically Everyone Does, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tenzou has a Crush, Tenzou’s in Denial of Kakashi’s Feelings, Top Yamato Tenzou, Yamato is so In Love, awkward crushes, you know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Stay, <i> is what he wishes for, but what he gets is the expected and crushing, “Thank you, Tenzou.”</i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i. ask me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have an exam in two days. but i wanted to write some smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Tenzou</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man simply grunts, punctuating it with a sharp thrust that has the man under him let his head fall back against the pillowed, a delicious moan escaping his red-bitten lips. With his silver hair spread around his head like a halo, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure at the repetitivejabs to that knot of nerves inside him, Kakashi looks every bit like an angel, if Tenzou ever believes them to exist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Angel, heh</em>, his lips curl as he leans forward, one hand on a pale knee pushing it to the older man’s shoulder as he fills him completely, while the other, stopping only briefly to tug at a perky nipple (absolutely relishing the cry he earns at that) before coming to his throat. <em>Sure</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi cracks his eye open and their eyes meet, the wood user’s silent questionanswered by the tiniest of nods. Tenzou sees the tips of the other man’s ears turn red and a small smile tugs at his lips. <em>Always so shy at asking,</em> he thinks, <em>good thing I can read you like an open book. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers trace his Adam’s apple, feeling it move under his thumb as Kakashi gulps, his eye falling shut in anticipation, and then fingers wrap themselves around his throat; squeezing just enough to add some pressure. Not enough to deprive him of air. Not enough for <em>him</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou lets go of the knee, guiding it around his waist instead and Kakashi has just enough sense to do the same with the other, ankles locking behind the brunette. <em>Well that just has to change, ne?</em> The hand at his throat tightens, while the other moves to hold his hips down as he jerks up, cock weeping against his abdomen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like that, don’t you,” he says, “my dirty little slut.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi clenches around him and he falters for a moment, lost in the dazed look of his senpai. He lets go, Kakashi taking lungfuls of air, his skin flushed a pretty pink. “Tenzou,” he breathes out, “<em>Tenzou</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I know.” The younger man says, pulling out until just the tip remained in, “I got you, ‘Kashi.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi lets out a whimper at the loss, and the sound sets something off in Tenzou. He lets out something akin to a low growl in the back of his throat, before thrusting in, hitting a bundle of nerves that has Kakashi cry out. He sets an unrelenting pace, hitting that spot every time. His eyes catch the beginnings of a bruise on Kakashi’s neck as he turns his head to the side, the multi-colored hickeys littering the milky white of his skin and he latches his mouth onto the unmarked skin, sucking and biting and licking and <em>marking</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi’s nails dig into his shoulders, and Tenzou leans back to observe his partner. His brow is twitching, and he’s clenching around him, the tell tales he’s close. Tenzou leans in to place a bruising kiss on his lips, nipping at his bottom lip. He lays kisses along the line of his jaw, sucking a hickey at the spot just below his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can come just from this, can’t you,” It’s not really a question, “just from me filling you up, my hands around your pretty throat, lips marking you,” They din’t talk a lot during sex, but the words keep tumbling out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels a full body shudder from the older man, could be either at his warm breath on the shell of his ear, or the words, and Tenzou’s gonna take an educated guess at that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” He says, a stutter in his hips as he himself nears his edge. “Come for me, Kakashi.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does, back arching so he’s almost off the bed, mouth open in a silent scream as ropes of white streak their abdomens. Tenzou follows shortly, releasing inside Kakashi, sighing contently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They soak in the post-orgasmic haze in silence. Tenzou pulls out a bit later, wincing at the over sensitivity, and turns his attention to the older man who’s looking at him, a stupid smile on his handsome features. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou almost wishes they could go back to the days they did this .. this thing with Kakashi having the mask on. Not saying that things were simple then (Oh, God, no, when is it <em>ever</em> simple, when Hatake Kakashi is concerned?) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But still. It could’ve avoided many, many complications. Because Kakashi was <em>ridiculously</em> beautiful. God. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi’s smiling at him, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, the way it does when they’re doing <em>anything</em> other than fucking like bunnies, but still he is and so Tenzou smiles back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shifts so he’s lying on his side, slowly as to not wince, covers pulled upto his hips, eyes fluttering closed.There’s strands of silver hair on his forehead and Tenzou’s fingers itch to push them away from his face but he helds back. It’s not something they do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s late,” he says instead, cleaning himself up with tissues on the bedside table. “I should go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Stay</em>, is what he wishes for, but what he gets is the expected and crushing, “Thank you, Tenzou.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Thank you</em>. His fingers dig into his thighs but then he takes a deep breath, fixing his composure. If Kakashi noticed the spike in his chakra, he doesn’t say anything. And he has to have, because Tenzou knows he’s not <em>asleep</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All he does is, “Anytime, Kakashi-san,” before getting off the bed to get dressed, body cold and his heart feeling all too heavy in his chest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii. so.. its a date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so turns out i am continuing the fic</p><p>pls dont expect lengthy updates i have finals going on and writing this is fun and de-stressing so i will update frequently but they will be short thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fuck again two days later. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking <em>shit</em>, Tenzou,” Kakashi’s hands grapple for the headboard to support himself up as Tenzou flips him roughly onto his stomach, pulling him on his knees by his hips before pushing into him again. “Are you— fuck, <em>yes</em> oh god– ok-ay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi looks over his shoulder but the younger man doesn’t meet his eyes, eyes glued on the movement of hard muscles with every thrust. He grabs handfuls of the silver-haired man’s ass, pulling them apart before landing a sound smack on the left one, earning a hiss in response. It turns into a pretty pretty red, and Tenzou’s mouth salivates at the sight of it, and he can’t help but provide the other cheek the same treatment, his moan an echo of Kakashi’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi curses under his breath and Tenzou catches his hand moving over his own cock, one hand still grabbing onto the headboard. Tenzou places a hand on the small of his back, feeling the dip of his spine, while the other held his hip with bruising force as he pushed in and out of the older man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m c— hnng,” Kakashi’s back arches as he spills over his fist, and he lets out a low whine as Tenzou fucks him through his orgasm, chasing his own. Moments later Tenzou’s body tenses and his movements stutter, before he releases inside Kakashi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still breathing raggedly, Tenzou pulls out slowly, almost getting hard again at the sight of his come coming out of Kakashi, sliding down his thighs. Kakashi’s dropped his head, face against the pillow and Tenzou notices the broken headboard. Not a first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slides off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. Towels in hand, he walks to the bed, where Kakashi is slowly manoeuvring himself onto lying on his side. His eye darts to Tenzou, and he smiles wryly. “Someone had a bad day, huh.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hands him a towel, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Not quite. Sorry I went a bit overboard.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, not at all.” Kakashi hums absent-mindedly as he cleans up. “Didn’t know you liked playing rough, though, Tenzou-kun.” Tenzou’s cheeks heat up when Kakashi turns at him with a sly smile. “It was hot.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>It</em>, his mind supplies, <em>not you, is it ever. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah.” Is his intelligent response. <em>Excellent, Tenzou. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi doesn’t poke at it, “I broke the headboard, and I <em>would</em> apologize but it was your fault so,” he adjusts, grimacing a bit. “Damn, I’m sore all over. Maa, Tenzou, shoulda known you’d have a dark si—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go out together.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi blinks. Tenzou does the same. Then his brain catches up with his words and, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I mean, let’s go out to get– <em>ramen</em>! You like ramen! I mean, I know you like ramen– <em>everyone</em> does– but whatever you want is totally fine too.” <em>Not a date, not a date,</em> “Just– Just think of it as a um, an apology? An apology for– earlier. That was too much.” Fuck, fuck, fuc– “I totally understand if you have mission or something better to do, though.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face feels like it’s on fire, and Kakashi is still just staring at him. Oh, fuck, he said too much, didn’t he? He knew they were .. whatever they were, it involved just mindless fucking and <em>okay</em>, it wasn’t so on Tenzou’s part but still he knows, he <em>knows</em> Kakashi doesn’t do– doesn’t do <em>boyfriends</em>, or whatever the fuck, and what’s he thinking, saying things like that after <em>fucking him into the mattress just minutes before Kami</em>—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi raises a silver brow. “Food as an apology for destroying my ass?” Tenzou winces at the words. Then the older man smiles. “Oh, not really necessary but sure. Good food, good sex, you surely know the way to a man’s heart, Tenzou-kun.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou’s smile falls, but not quite. “I’ll.. I’ll let you know. Place and time. You have any missions this week?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo its a date ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii. the one where pigs fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is kinda long and i know i left a lot of time gaps but i don’t think they ruin the flow ?? </p><p>anyways— the really good stuff is in the next chapter, which will be up in two days (three max cuz idc about my maths exam aha) keep an eye out for that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou stares. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some more, and then, “Is this a joke,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pakkun yawns and stretches beside him on the bench. “Dunno, looks pretty serious to me.” Tenzou stares at the tiny ninken blankly, and Pakkun lets out, what would be as a human, an exasperated sigh. “No, it’s not. You’ve got the message, can I go now?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou turns his gaze back to the scroll on his lap, the one used for sending messages. Kakashi’s distinctive chicken scrawl stares back at him, a location, and he mumbles, “I asked him first..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it matter if you’re both meeting up either way,” The pug says, peeking over the bag of groceries between them to glance at the scroll. He does the animal equivalent of eyebrow raise, “Is that.. pray tell, a smiley face?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou’s eyes dart to it, at the bottom, and he feels a smile tug at his lips while his cheeks heat up. “I suppose so.” <em>Even if it’s a pretty shitty one</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A nose scrunch, “He even drew a smiley face. Kid has it bad, huh,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What.. do you mean?” Tenzou pushes down every conclusion his brain draws up at the tiny dog’s words because no, of course not, that just can’t be it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what I mean.” The sky is a mixture of blood red, orange, pink and purples as the sun sets. Unblinking eyes meet his, “It’s not my place to say anyway. And looks like my work here is done, so I’m off.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Thank you.” Tenzou nods, focusing back on the scroll. The ninken does what almost seemed like a sigh, the type you do right about when you know you’re about to do something you might come to regret later on.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s happier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou stills. But that’s all he says, pushing himself off the bench, and then he’s gone, muttering something along the lines of ‘better have my steak ready’. He sits there for few more minutes, before getting up, and making his way to his apartment. A walk is just what he needs right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Tenzou, </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Figured it should be me instead.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Number 11, Kaeri Street</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em><strike>Thu</strike> Tuesday, 8. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"> <em>— K :) </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re <em>on time</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou openly gapes as he spots the silver-haired shinobi, not because he looked so good, even in just a long sleeved black shirt and black pants, but because he– <em>Hatake Kakashi</em>– was <em>on time.</em> Pigs must be flying somewhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Tenzou approaches, Kakashi’s single eye crinkles in a way that denotes he’s smiling under the mask and Tenzou feels giddy at the fact that, unlike everyone around them, he knows what’s under it The forehead protector is absent, so he has his left eye carefully shut. “And you’re <em>not</em>,” he puts a hand over his chest, mockingly, “oh, I should be insulted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re into that.” Tenzou winks in lieu of not responding to the unasked question–he’s not going to tell the older man how he almost talked himself out of coming–before looking around, as he says, “So, what did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou is sort of glad now that Kakashi picked the place, seeing he just about knew next to nothing about where to go for a dinner with your date-not-date as you go on a date-not-date. He’d almost considered asking– <em>discreetly</em> about it around, but the women in his life were nosy and would make him spill his guts literally if he didn’t metaphorically.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t say, only gestures to follow which Tenzou is happy to (He’ll follow this man to the end of the worlds if he could.) They make small talk about Kakashi’s ninken, upcoming missions and whatnot.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was supposed to take only three days, but when do they ever– okay, we’re here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They come to a stop in front of a non-descript building, no sign, no window, nothing, except a solid maroon door in the middle. Looks .. decent, standing out from the others because of the absence of bright signs, unlike the other buildings around it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shall we?” Kakashi’s voice is cheery as they walk up to the door. He slides it open and enters, Tenzou following.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t look like much from outside, but—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Tenzou says. The place was beautifully decorated in white, black and shades of grey, and the wood user takes a moment to admire the intricate carvings of flowers on the receptionist desk as they neared it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A woman with long, blue hair steps behind the desk, smiling politely, “Hello and welcome to Ume.” Her voice is soft, “Two of you tonight?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, thank you.” Kakashi answers easily, and the hostess nods, asking them to follow. She leads them down a hallway, lit by candles, and they take a few twists and turns before coming to a stop in front of a door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The servers will be with you shortly.” She bows and leaves, and Tenzou’s eyes follow her till she goes out of sight. Then he turns his confused gaze to Kakashi, who’s already moving to slide open the door. He gestures for Tenzou to enter first which is does so, and— okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I.. was gonna take you to Ichiraku’s.” Tenzou admits, as the server leaves, ”Now I’m embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t have minded,” Kakashi chuckles, a touch of nerves in his voice as he asks, “Nice, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou looks around. The previous door led to a flight of stairs, climbing which led to another door, one that opened up to the top. There’s only one table here, chairs across each other, towards the edge so you can look over the lights of the village as the sky gleams with stars over you. The area is also dimly lit, with a candle on the table the main source of light, and the place is sweet-smelling, because of the flowers all around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is.” Tenzou agrees, “Who told you about this place? Because I don’t think you’d be a regular at places like these.” <em>Because this is such a date location, and you don’t do that. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What about now then?</em> A voice inside him pipes up. Tenzou intelligently squashes it down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have my sources.” A silver brow rises. “Or maybe I <em>am</em> a regular at these places, bold of you to assume I’m not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou snorts. “Doesn’t sound like you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” He pops the ‘p’. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heh. True. Coming all the way here alone does seem like a waste.” He props his cheek on his hand, elbow on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could always take someone,” Tenzou keeps his voice carefully neutral, “there’s lots of people who admire you.” He grins, “They have a fanclub, you know, and they even arrange meetings to discuss about what’s under that mask. And don’t get me started on the t-shirts that they have.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sound like you know a lot. Is there something I should know?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Yes</em>, he says, <em>yes there is. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... the t-shirts are cute?” At Kakashi’s eyeroll, his grin gets wider. “No, really there’s this—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stops abruptly as the server arrives with their food, feigning a cough to conceal his snicker. When they’re alone again, Tenzou takes a moment to appreciate the food in front of him, mouth watering at the smell permeating his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks up to see Kakashi tugging his mask down and there it is again, the pretty lips and that beauty mark and the familiar flutter in his stomach at the sight. He lets out a silent sigh and they say their greetings before wordlessly digging in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They leave somewhere around midnight, cheeks flushed after few glasses of sake, Kakashi’s more so than Tenzou’s, not that one could tell after he put his mask back on. The wood user had offered to pay but Kakashi ignored him with a wave of his hand, pulling out a lot of bills. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Don’t tell me he’s blowing his entire pay from the last mission on .. this. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that was ..” Tenzou breathes out as they step into the empty streets, <em>candle lit, starry night, laughs, so romantic.</em> Even slightly buzzed, he’s careful with his words, settling on, “.. expensive.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not the best word choice, but anything to not acknowledge just how romantic this not-date had been. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm?” Kakashi’s shoving his wallet into his jacket. “Oh, no, not really. Just had to pay a bit more b’cus of the stuff I requested ‘n all.” He looks at him, eye glinting intently. “Your place or mine?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stuff you req– what?” Tenzou asks and Kakashi shrugs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There was jus’ one table there, remember,” He drags out the ‘r’, almost childishly and Tenzou realizes; Kakashi‘s a lightweight. No wonder he never got refills at their ‘shinobi gatherings’. But here he was, drunk off his face after who knows how many glasses of quality sake. “The flowers and everything. Had to come by yesterday to ask them ‘bout it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs, “K’renai said it’d be cute. I dunno if it was but I tried. Anyways, onto more important matters,” their eyes meet, “whoever gets to my place first gets to choose everything tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou’s lips are parted, eyes wide as his buzzed mind sluggishly processes the words. <em>Come by.. request.. flowers.. cute .. fuck.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck.” He voices out. Kakashi takes it differently, letting out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the agenda. Remember, <em>everything</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Tenzou’s caught up with the second half of his words, the Copy Nin’s already disappeared. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn’t save it properly so had to write the entire thing again (yay!) it’s a bit messy and took longer than expected but it’s almost 2k words (with half of it being decent smut) so hopefully that makes up for it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou doesn’t not reach first, obviously. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His thoughts are too muddled and with his mind pleasantly buzzed from the sake, it’s only his skills as a shinobi that keeps him from running into various structures. His mind is in a loop the entire three minutes that it takes for him to reach the familiarity of Kakashi’s apartment, but all thoughts leave his mind when he slips inside through the window (okay, Kakashi <em>might</em> be rubbing off on him), and is immediately pushed against the closest wall, the grey-haired shinobi crowding against him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The mask is off, tugged down to his neck, and the exposed lips are curled into a grin. The top few buttons of his black shirt are unbuttoned, exposing slivers of pale skin in an almost teasing way, and Tenzou knows Kakashi isn’t trying to be seductive— he doesn’t have to <em>try</em>– but it’s all the same for him because the next moment, he has their positions interchanged, his face in the Copy Nin’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘lo to you too– ah,” he breaks off as Tenzou’s hands slip under his shirt, the warm roughness of his hands leaving a trail of heat as they move over his skin. Tenzou’s fingers find a perky nipple, and tug it the same time his teeth gaze the sensitive skin just under the edge of his jaw, and the wood user feels Kakashi’s knees buckle. “Fuck,” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the agenda, Kakashi.” Tenzou’s tone is only slightly mocking as he throws his own words from earlier. He doesn’t have to think when they’re together like this, he knows they both want the same thing (although he wants just a <em>tiny</em> bit more) and it brings a sense of calmness to the flurry of thoughts in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi’s deft fingers unbutton his shirt and Tenzou retracts his hands just so he can tug it off. The younger isn’t so patient, but Kakashi whines only a bit as his shirt is ripped off, joining Tenzou’s on the floor. Kakashi’s the first to get out of his pants, pale milky skin glowing in the moonlight streaming in from the window. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re the one in charge,” Tenzou shamelessly eyes the bulge in front of the silver haired jonin’s briefs. “But I’d really like to suck you off tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi’s eye crinkles. “Ask <em>real</em> nice and I might consider it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou smirks. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Barely two minutes, and Kakashi’s a moaning mess as the brunette teases the tip of his hard cock with his tongue. His fingers wrap around the base of Kakashi’s cock, pumping lazily, full strokes that are just a tad too slow to allow him to come. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, you’re good,” Kakashi’s voice is breathy, and Tenzou can almost imagine the dazed look on his face. He swallows him till the cock hits the back of his throat, lips stretched. “F-Fuck, you gotta do this more often, shit,” Kakashi’s fingers tangle in his hair, tightening as Tenzou hums around him. “I’m gonna–“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He cuts off abruptly, a groan punching out of his lungs as he spills into Tenzou’s mouth. It was a bit unexpected, and so Tenzou falters at the first moment of the warmth, but recovers quickly, swallowing as much as he can. Some escapes his mouth, running down the corner of his lips, and he leans back on his haunches, a hand going up to wipe it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He grimaces at the bitter aftertaste and wipes the back of his hand on the sheets, and when he looks up Kakashi’s propped up on his elbows, strands of hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, looking straight at him, his Sharingan whirling. The image of come coming out of his mouth must be etched in his mind now, <em>cool</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The thought makes his cheeks tint pink, and Tenzou moves closer. He reaches out with one hand, pad of his thumb caressing his cheekbone lightly and he ignores how Kakashi seems to lean into his touch. “Don’t want to carry you all the way to the hospital because you overused the Sharingan making your own collection of home-made porn, c’mon,” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi huffs out a chuckle, but closes the eye. The moonlight straining in from the window makes Kakashi’s pale skin glow. Tenzou doesn’t remove his hand, and Kakashi doesn’t ask him to. It’s a good seven seconds before Tenzou notices he’s been staring at Kakashi’s lips, but when he looks up he finds Kakashi’s sole eye trained on him, and his pupil is blown wide. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can I kiss you?” He doesn’t know why he’s asking, they’ve kissed plently times during fucking– <em>it’s normal</em>– but somehow this, this one feels a bit different and then Kakashi is nodding. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” he says, “Yea, whatever you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And so Tenzou does. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He leans forward and presses their lips together. Kakashi’s tongue traces the seam of his lips, and he opens his mouth, moaning lowly when Tenzou’s tongue caresses the sensitive skin behind his teeth. Tenzou sets his mind to elicit more and more of those sounds from the other man. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi lies back as Tenzou’s mouth trails along his jaw. His teeth graze his collarbone, sinking down lightly, before soothing the spot with his tongue. He reaches out with one arm to open one of the drawers of the bedside table, grabbing around for the familiar bottle of lube. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Upon finding it, he opens the cap and squeezes some out on his fingers, all whilesucking marks on his chest. He feels the cool liquid fall on his thigh, and he’s sure there’s some on the sheets too but that’s the least of his concerns. With practised ease he finds Kakashi’s hole, slipping in a finger with little resistance. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Only two,” he hears Kakashi, “Wanna feel you, the stretch,”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He hums against warm skin, slipping in another finger alongside the first. He scissors the two, moving them and then curls them. Kakashi lets out a cry at that, his cock already half-hard against his taut abdomen. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou removes his fingers when the older man whines impatiently and pours a generous amount on his own cock before lining the tip with his entrance, a hand manoeuvring so that Kakashi’s legs were thrown over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He sinks into the tight heat slowly, not stopping till he was buried to the hilt. A low whimper escapes Kakashi’s lips at the burn of the stretch, his fingers digging into Tenzou’s bare shoulders. The older man’s breathing is uneven, his body flushed. The wood user gives him a moment to adjust, before beginning to thrust. He has a grip on a thigh, aware of the bruises he’s sure to leave, as he picks up his pace. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Y– ES, fuck, yes,” Kakashi lets out a string of curses followed by ‘ah ah ah’s and a downright pornographic moan when Tenzou angles his hips just right. Tenzou almost comes right then. “You fuck me so good, Tenzou, fill me up so so good, fuckfuckfuck I’m so close,” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou leans and attaches his lips to the pale column of his neck, blood in his veins singing at the praise. Kakashi looks downright sinful right now, filth pouring out of his lips as he nears his edge, and Tenzou has never seen anything more beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It slips out without thought, whispered into Kakashi’s skin like a secret. The man’s body goes tense under Tenzou and he jerks, back arching as he comes for the second time. Tenzou follows shortly after, grunting, before pulling out. When he looks up Kakashi’s staring at the ceiling, chest heaving up and down. His face is different, no hint of the post-orgasmic bliss that it usually is after everytime they have sex. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t do this anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It is then Tenzou realized he fucked up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The younger man’s voice is collected, a complete contrast to what he’s feeling inside, “Why not.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s not a question and even if it was Tenzou already knows the answer to it. Kakashi doesn’t reply right away, doesn’t even look at him. The silence stretches on, until Tenzou breaks it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is it because of what I said,” of course it is, you idiot, “Because if it is I– I want you to know that it’s true.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t just say that in the heat of the moment or anything.” He gulps the knot in his throat. “I love you, Kakashi, I have for a while now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi doesn’t even look at him, but his eye widens just a fraction. Not that Tenzou notices with the tightening of his throat and an awful weight on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I just– Aren’t you going to say something?” His breathing is audible now, “Say something, I–“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Please leave.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kakashi’s voice is monotonous, and Tenzou takes that as a positive note because he only does that when he doesn’t want his voice to betray what he’s feeling and if he’s doing that it must mean that is he feeling something right? Right? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It is because of what I said, isn’t it?” Tenzou presses on, “Does it mean ..I .. Do you hate me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No.” The reply is instantaneous, and Tenzou relaxes if only a bit. “I don’t hate you. At all.” He throws an arm over his eyes, something akin to a chuckle escaping his lips. As if Tenzou’s words were so incredulous. Good thing. Good thing, right? “It’s just that, I don’t need a lover.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tenzou stills. Kakashi continues. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t doubt that your feelings for me are anything but genuine because you are a good man, Tenzou. And I–“ He falters for a moment, but carries on, “I apologize for leading you on when all I wanted was sex.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So I guess it’s understanable why we should discontinue this .. whatever it is that we were doing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He breathes out audibly through his nose, removing his arm. Tenzou feels his eye on him but he’s staring at a spot on the sheets. He doesn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You deserve better. I’m sorry.” His voice takes a bitter turn at the second statement but Tenzou shakes his head mindlessly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure we can’t give it a shot?” He looks up, all hopeful eyes. “Maybe if we try–“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Tenzou.” Kakashi’s voice is clipped. But then he lets out a small sigh, voice going soft. “I don’t need a lover nor do I want one. But even if I did, you and I .. You deserve someone who makes you the happiest. And I can’t– I can’t do that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Stop telling me what I do or don’t deserve.” Anger colors the words. “I love you, I have long before we even started this thing. And you’re the one who makes me the happiest, you always have been.” A chuckle that’s more bitter than anything. as he gets off the bed, grabbing his briefs from the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” One leg in, Kakashi’s eye seemingly burning a hole in the back of his skull. “You say you only wanted sex and nothing more,” He pulls it up, ”but can you really say that there was nothing between us? Nothing at all?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Because as much as I respect you, I think your reason of not needing a lover is a bullshit of a lie.” He can’t find his pants but he spots his shirt so he picks it up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need a lover.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He hears Kakashi say, his fingers stilling in the process of buttoning up. He turns back, slowly. Kakashi has sat up, head tilted in a way that the grey strands hid his face. His knuckles are white where his fingers grip the sheets. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Because I don’t plan on watching my lover die.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my country is on a 21 days lockdown because of this corona thing. i don’t know if the internet will be shut down or anything. but please <i> please <i> stay safe everyone.</i></i></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes the enDING. basically friends-with-benefits kakatenz but our boi tenzou falls in love w bad-at-emotions kakashi! </p><p>might continue this as a fic if you guys want! comments are appreciated! </p><p>update: am continuing it because u guys like it and i have exams i mean ideas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>